Naruto 10
by DragonKing19
Summary: After meeting an Alien and given a watch that can transform him into different Aliens Naruto uses it to protect the Ninja World. Can he do it and defeat evil Aliens?
1. Meeting Albedo

Naruto 10

Chapter 1: Meeting Albedo

By DragonKing19

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW FIC!**

**THIS IS A NARUTO BEN 10 CROSSOVER FIC!**

**THIS IS MY VERSION TO NINJA OF THE OMNITRIX BY CHAOSMAGEMON!**

**BUT THERE IS SOMEONE INSTEAD OF AZMUTH!**

**THERE IS ALSO A OC OF MINE HERE AS WELL ANS SHE IS ONE OF NARUTO'S TWO LOVE INTERESTS!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS!**

**YOU WILL SEE!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 1:**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki had been in bed at his old apartment. He looked out his window thinking to himself,<p>

'It's been only a few days since we got back from Wave, and I still can't get over what happened. Imagine them calling me a hero. Sure I convinced the people to stand up for what they believed in, but I always thought being a hero meant you had to defeat an enemy.' Naruto thought.

He gazed up at the night sky seeing all the stars, '

Is there truly an answer for what it means to be a hero?' he suddenly noticed one of the stars appeared to be moving.

He sat up and looked out his window further to see the star looked as if it was falling,

"What is that?" he asked himself, as the star started look like a flaming bullet that fell right into the forest area of Konoha.

"Whoa, it landed?" he started pondering, "I wonder what that was? Maybe I should check it out." he got out of bed and changed into his orange jumpsuit. After dawning his headband, he slipped on his sandals and went out the door.

Naruto jumped along the buildings of his village through the night, before reaching the forest area, "It should've landed somewhere around here." he said, as he searched around before coming upon a crater in the earth.

Narto approached cautiously, before seeing in the center of the crater looked like a small red metal pod. He looked down at the pod inspecting it,

"What is this thing?" he tapped it with a kunai, and backed away expecting a reaction from it. When he saw nothing happened he chuckled to himself feeling he was fretting over nothing, until he heard the pod opening up and releasing steam.

Naruto worried at what was about to happen armed himself with his kunai before seeing something emerge from the pod. Though with the steam pouring out, he wasn't sure what it was. When the steam vanished he saw it was a little creature approximately five inches tall. It looked like a bipedal frig-like amphibian with large, bulbous, red eyes with thin lines for pupils and was wearing a red and black outfit.

"Oh, that was an uncomfortable landing." the creature answered, before he looked up seeing Naruto looking down at him in shock, "Greetings. I am Albedo of the planet Galvan Prime. And I need your help." he blinked, with his eyes closing horizontally from both sides of his eyes.

The reaction he got from Naruto, was the boy screaming in fright, which knocked the creature off his small legs. Naruto backed away while trembling, "What the hell, what are you?!" he panicked.

The creature groaned, as he got up, "You need to calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Though after that outburst I wouldn't mind taking a few swings and I cant blame you for attacking me. I would react the same way." he grumbled to himself.

Naruto still trembling as he backed away tripped on a rock and fell on his back. The little creature climbed up onto Naruto's chest and looked down at him,

"Are you finished?" he asked rhetorically. Naruto cringed and nodded, still nervous about what he was talking to, "Good. Now let me start over." he jumped off Naruto's chest, so Naruto could sit up.

"As I was saying my name is Albedo, and I come from the planet Galvan Prime." he began again.

"Planet?" Naruto asked in confusion, before looking up at the sky, "You mean you're an alien?"

"To you I am, yes." Albedo answered.

"Are you going to probe me?" Naruto asked in worry.

Azmuth groaned and rolled his red eyes.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" Albedo asked and folded his arms mad. "Does this planet still make those alien probing movies or those Simpsons Episodes with Kang and Kodos?"

"I don't know." Naruto answered with a shrug, much to Albedo's irritation.

"Anyway I am looking for someone and I require your assistance." Albedo said as he looked around.

"Looking for someone, who?" Naruto asked.

"I am looking for one known as Naruto Uzumaki," the alien explained, "Do you know where I might find him?"

"Uh, that would be me." Naruto pointed to himself.

Albedo looked at Naruto while analyzing him,

"Well, then the easy part is done." Albedo said.

"Easy part?" Naruto wondered, "And why were you looking for me?"

Before Albedo could answer, they both heard incoming footsteps,

"I'll explain later. Right now we should go someplace less conspicuous." Albedo said.

"Uh, right," Naruto agreed, as he picked Albedo and put him on his shoulder, "Hang on tight."

"Wait, we can't leave my pod." Albedo pleaded.

Naruto sighed as he tried to pick it up only for his eyes to bulge up and cry as his hands were burning up,

"HOT!" he waved his hands around to cool them down. He then removed his orange jacket and wrapped it around the pod. He was able to pick it up without getting burned and ran off with Albedo quickly before three Anbu arrived.

One was in a Purple cloak and wearing a Cat Mask, the second one was in a red hooded cloak and wearing a Parrot Mask and the last one was in a Blue Cloak and wearing a Dragon Mask.

"See anything?" Cat Mask asked the two.

"Over there." the Dragon Mask said, as the group went to the crater.

They saw the burned spot in the center where the pod was,

"What could've landed here?" The Cat Mask asked.

"I don't know." The Parrot Mask said.

"We report report this to Sandaime-sama, right away." The Dragon Mask said, as they took off.

Meanwhile, Naruto managed to get back to his apartment where he placed Albedo's pod in the center of his room on the floor as it rested atop his jacket. Naruto sat on his bed panting in relief, as Albedo stood at his side,

"That was a close one." Naruto panted.

"Too close," Albedo said and smiled at Naruto. "I must say you run exceptionally fast for a human."

Naruto chuckled.

"Been doing it since I learned how to walk, and it's really come in handy. Don't ask why." Naruto said.

Albedo nodded and got down to business,

"Back on track. Naruto, I've come here to earth because I am in need of your help." Albedo said.

"What do you want with a guy like me?" Naruto asked, "And how did you even know my name or even to come here?"

"This may be a shock to you, but this isn't my first time on planet earth." Albedo said.

"You've been here before?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Well, not here in this ninja land per say, but in another section of planet earth that this side of the planet detached itself from and has not moved on so far in terms of technology and weaponry." Albedo said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto said, feeling clueless.

"Of course you don't. My intellect far outweighs yours or anyone else on this planet." Albedo replied.

"Ok, don't start insulting me, and tell me how you know me." Naruto huffed.

"As I was saying," Albedo continued, "Before I did my master the forst thinker Azmuth came back to planet earth after millennia because he desired someone to wield his greatest to creation and protect this planet from the threat of invading forces that desire to conquer this planet."

"Invading forces?" Naruto gasped.

"Correct, as for how I know you. Azmuth has done a background check of this planets current inhabitants and searched for a human similar to the last hero of this planet who wielded Azmuth's greatest creation." Albedo said. "And he and I found someone and sent me to deliver his creation."

"Creation, what's that?" Naruto wondered.

"Allow me to show you." Albedo jumped off the bed, and went to his pod opening it up. He picked something up and climbed back onto the bed. He placed what he was carrying on the bed, as Naruto looked at it.

It looked like a wrist watch with a squared face plate and had a white and green color scheme. The faceplate was black with two green stripes forming an outline of an hourglass.

"Is this a watch?" Naruto asked, feeling unimpressed.

Albedo got mad and kicked Naruto on the face.

"You dimwit boy!" Albedo scolded him, "This watch as you call it is one of the most powerful creations in the universe, created by The First Thinker Azmuth. Azmuth calls it the Omnitrix."

"Omnitrix?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Azmuth designed it to be a tool to help understand all matter of life out in the galaxy by giving the wearer of it to walk in the shoes so to speak of other life forms." The Red Eyed Alien explained and looks at the Omnitrix. "Though seeing it now it does look like a watch And unlike the past one it can tell time for some crazy reason."

"Other life forms? You mean there are other aliens out there?" Naruto gasped, while looking up at the sky. "Whoa."

Albedo smiled and looked at Naruto.

"Precisely," Albedo confirmed, "However, the Omnitrix attracted a whole galaxy worthy of tyrants who sought to use the Omnitrix for means of war and conquering. To protect it from harm Azmuth sent it via escape pod to planet earth where it was discovered by a ten year old boy who went by the name of Ben Tennyson."

"Ok." Naruto said, feeling there's more and it some Popcorn.

"When Ben first dawned the Omnitrix he used it's function to become several alien species whose DNA were stored into it to become a hero." Albedo said.

"A hero? That sounds cool!" Naruto grinned.

"Yes, when he himself wasn't causing the trouble himself." Albedo mumbled to himself as he took some of the Popcorn.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I'll get to that later, but while he used the Omnitrix for heroic deeds he also attracted the attention of several of the galaxies infamous criminals, bounty hunters, and warlords." Albedo said.

"Yikes." Naruto said shocked.

"However as time passed, Ben continued to wield the Omnitrix like a master. Thanks to his efforts he actually managed to save the planet if not the galaxy a multitude of times." Albedo said.

"This Ben sounds totally cool when you put it that way." Naruto said, feeling more admired.

"Yes. Yes he was," Albedo admitted, "Anyway, I chose you to become the new wielder of this Omnitrix because both you and Ben share multiple similar characteristics."

"Such as?" Naruto inquired.

"Both of you are immature, clumsy, cocky, reckless, lack respect for highly respectable superiors, and disregard orders strictly given." he explained.

"Gee, thanks." Naruto answered sarcastically.

"But," Albedo continued, "Both of you are headstrong, good-hearted, and sincere. Willing to put aside your own needs to help others, and fight for what you believe in. It became apparent to me that the universe needed more people like Ben. Then enters you. With proper motivation I feel you will become a worthy successor to Ben Tennyson."

"You think so?" Naruto asked.

"I do. Because I feel this planet will need a hero of the Omnitrix once again as it did in the past." Albedo said. "And because I want to redeem myself after my past actions."

Naruto is confused.

"Past actions?" Naruto asked.

Albedo sighed.

"Yes I was once evil and jealous. I wanted to be the first thinker and replace Azmuth so jealous that I became evil and created my own Omnitrix. But it turned me into Ben and there I stayed for who knows how long. Then I decided to team up with some villains to get Azmuth. But I failed. And when I did it again Azmuth froze my Ultimatrix and I was stuck as a 10 Year Old Ben. But after my planet was attacked I asked Azmuth to turn me back to normal so I can find a new hero for the Omnitrix." Albedo said and turned to Naruto. "And this is why I want you to use the Omnitrix."

Naruto is still confused.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

Albedo smiled.

"Because Azmuth still believes that there are still forces out there looking to take planet earth for their own." Albedo said.

Naruto is shocked.

"Really?" Naruto asked and Albedo nodded.

"Yes. And I require you to help me in protecting this planet by wielding the Omnitrix as Ben did years ago." Albedo said.

"But how does it even work?" Naruto asked as he looked at the watch.

"I will teach you how to use it along with every alien species stored into it. Do you accept this task Naruto Uzumaki, even with all the dangers and risks that will come with it?" Albedo said and looked down. "And to make things better from my past actions from being evil. And Master Azmuth made some upgrades ever since Ben had a Slimebiote."

Naruto pondered on Albedo's question, and thought,

'This is all just too freaking weird. Here I am talking to an alien who wants me to use some important alien creation to help save the planet from some threat he feels is out there. But Albedo said I may be the only on capable of wielding the Omnitrix's power. He gave me more credit than my own team does. And if I do accept this, maybe I could become a hero like this Ben guy. Plus maybe doing this will answer my question as to what it means to be a true hero.' Naruto thought.

Naruto looked at Albedo and answered,

"Albedo, I accept." Naruto said.

Albedo cracked a smile,

"Definitely like Ben." Albedo said.

"So when do we begin?" Naruto asked his new friend.

Albedo smiled

"Tomorrow, so I suggest you get some sleep, because we've got a lot of work ahead of us." Albedo said.

Hiwever before Naruto can a knock at the door was heard and Naruto is confused.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto its me. Ariana." A Female Voice said.

Naruto is shocked and looked at Albedo.

"Um I have to take this." He said and went to the door and opened it revealing a girl that looks like Wadi but she has the skin color of Zak Saturday (Ben 10 Omniverse Version) and her hair is Black on one End, Brown in the Middle and White on the other End And her Eyes are Green. She is wearing a Purple Tank Top under a White Denim Jacket Opened, Blue Leather Pants and The Ninja Shoes. This is Ariana Zendaya Saturday Naruto's best female friend. "Ariana. What are you doing here?"

Ariana smiled.

"I was wondering if you heard the crash. The Anbu said that something made a huge Crater and it might be a enemy Ninja." Ariana said.

Naruto is shocked and looked imside as he sees Albedo worried.

"Um no. No I didn't." Naruto said and chuckled.

Ariana is confused.

"Naruto are you ok? You look like your hiding something." She said.

Naruto looked at Ariana.

"Me hiding something from you Ariana?" Naruto said. "Why would I hide something from my best friend?"

Ariana sighed and realized Naruto was right.

"I guess." She said. "Well I will see ya. My parents are out as my two baby Brothers are wondering where I am. See ya."

"Bye." Naruto said as Ariana left And shut the door.

Albedo was confused.

"Who was at te door?" He asked.

Naruto looked at Albedo.

"Ariana Saturday. My best friend and daughter of Zak and Wadi Saturday."

Albedo nodded.

"Well Naruto you might want to et some sleep. Tomorrow you start alien training." Albedo said.

Naruto smiled.

"I can't wait." Naruto said, as he went to bed, while Albedo went back to his pod and typed onto a keyboard.

The Tiny alien looked at Naruto and smiled.

'I will make things right Azmuth. Just you wait.' Albedo said and went to empty bowl and got a napkin and make a bed out of the bowl and got another napkin and went to sleep. 'I just hope this new evil does not find me.'

However unknown to Naruto and Albedo on top of the Earth is a evil Ship that looks like the Death Star but it is Green.

Inside the main we see a Throne looking at the Earth and all we can see is a Red Gauntlet Hand.

"The Omnitrix is there." A Evil Voice said. "And I will have it."

The Mysterious Guy put his hand up and made a fist.

"And soon every universe will be mine." The Mysterious Villain said and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL INTRODUCE ALL TEN ALIENS!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS GUY?**

**WHAT DOES HE WANT?**

**AND IS ALBEDO REALLY CHANGED?**

**FIND OUT!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	2. The 10 Aliens and Hinata

Naruto 10

Chapter 2: The 10 Aliens and Hinata

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2 OF MY NARUTO 10 FIC!**

**THIS IS WHERE ALL OF BEN'S ORIGINAL ALIENS COME IN!**

**THIS WILL ALSO BE WHERE HINATA COMES IN AS WELL AND SHE IS NARUTO'S FINAL LOVE INTEREST!**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE GREAT!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 2:**

* * *

><p>When the sun rose above the village, Naruto's alarm clock woke him up. The ninja sat up and rubbed his eyes,<p>

"Oh, what a night." he groaned and stretched..

"Good morning, Naruto." Albedo greeted him as he stood on Naruto's covers.

Naruto looked at Albedo.

"Oh, good morning, Albedo," Naruto yawned, before realizing something, "Whoa, you're real?"

Albedo put a hand to his face in embarrassment,

"Of course I'm real! What did you expect?"

"Sorry, it's just as I slept a part of me thought it was all some weird dream." Naruto explained.

"Well, this is no dream I assure you." Albedo promised him. "Though when ya say it like that I also thought it was a dream or a hallucination from that rough landing."

"Right." Naruto got out of bed, and went to take a shower.

Albedo smiled.

"That is one great kid." He said.

When he came out wrapped in a towel he saw a fresh new pair of clothes folded on his bed,

"Hey, where did these come from?" Naruto asked shocked by the new clothes.

"I had these transported all the way to Galvan Prime for you to wear." Albedo answered.

"But what about my jumpsuit?" Naruto asked.

Albedo looked shocked and slapped his head.

"I will not let any wearer of Azmuth's Omnitrix walk around wearing a color easily to spot even from midair," Azmuth answered, "Get yourself dressed, and we can begin your training."

"Ok." Naruto sighed, as he took his new clothes and went to get changed.

Albedo sighed.

"This is going to be one long day." He said.

Soon Naruto came out in his new clothes.

He was wearing a long sleeved green shirt, with a short sleeved red shirt over it. Imprinted on the front of the shirt was the Omnitrix symbol under a Black Asos Denim Jacket with Faux Leather Sleeves and Purple Leather Pants.

"You know, Albedo, I think I could get used to this new look." Naruto admitted.

Albedo chuckled and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. Now then, is there anyplace around here we can practice without any interruption?" Albedo inquired.

"Sure." Naruto said, with a smile. He grabbed his headband and tied it around his head before slipping into his sandals and left with Albedo and the Omnitrix.

Later Naruto and Albedo were at an old training field that was unoccupied. Albedo looked around before deciding,

"This will do fine. Ok, Naruto, for starters attach the Omnitrix to your wrist." Albedo said.

Naruto held up the Omnitrix and strapped it to his left wrist. Upon being strapped, the watch started glowing green, until it died down,

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"The Omnitrix has just bonded with your DNA and has recognized you as it's wielder." Albedo explained.

"Ok, so now that?" Naruto asked.

Albedo smiled.

"Tap the face plate," Albedo instructed.

Naruto did so and saw a selection of ten aliens appear on the screen

"Press down on the watch and you'll see what happens." Albedo said.

Naruto stopped on one of the aliens, and pressed down on the face plate before it emitted a green flash. Naruto suddenly felt as his body was getting covered in rocks, and the rocks started heating up. Albedo watched as the flash died down and from where Naruto stood, now stood a tall fiery humanoid with red stones making up his body, and fire hair. The Omnitrix symbol was visible on his torso.

"Whoa, what just happened?" 'Naruto' asked, before realizing he sounded different, "Hey, what's up with my voice?" he then saw what he looked like, "Whoa! I'm on fire! But it doesn't hurt."

"That's because the alien you've just transformed into is a Pyronite; one of the ten aliens currently available inside the Omnitrix," Albedo explained, "These aliens reside on a star where the temperature's heat is on par with the suns. Word of advice don't ever go swimming in this form for it could very well kill you."

"Whoa. So what can these aliens do?" Naruto asked.

"Their main power is pyrokinesis; the ability to manipulate fire." Albedo explained.

"You mean like how some ninja can use fire jutsu?" he asked.

"Precisely. This alien was in fact the first alien Ben transformed into when he discovered the Omnitrix. He named this form Heatblast." Albedo said.

"Heatblast?" Naruto asked.

Albedo laughed.

"Correct, he had a knack for naming his alien forms." Albedo said.

"Well, Heatblast sounds like a cool name. So how can I use this fire power?" Heatblast asked.

"You must concentrate on building up the fire your body is emitting," Albedo explained, "But be careful, otherwise you might set this whole area on fire."

"All right. Concentrate," Heatblast started concentrating, as the fire on him started building up in his hands. He looked at two training posts and launched the two fire balls and burned the posts to a crisp, "Whoa! Did I do that?"

"Yes. And soon you'll find out a pyronite has other secrets to their powers, but for now your time as Heatblast is almost up." Albedo said.

"What do you mean?" Heatblast asked, as he heard a sound emitting from the Omnitrix symbol on his chest s it was turning from green to red and back before another green flash was released and Heatblast was Naruto again, "Hey, I'm back! How'd it do that."

"The Omnitrix as Ben used to say 'timed out'." Albedo explained.

"Timed out?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. For you see the Omnitrix is programmed with a limiter. It's function is to limit how long you can stay in a certain alien form. Without it the longer you stay in one alien form, the greater the alien's own personality until you lose all sense of yourself." Albedo said.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked, and Albedo nodded, "So now what?"

"The Omnitrix needs at least five minutes to recharge, so until then how about I tell you how Ben first started off?" Albedo offered.

"Ok." Naruto said, as he took a seat before Albedo who sat on a boulder.

"Well, as you know Azmuth created the Omnitrix to be used as a way for life forms to understand one another, but others sought to use it for destruction. So it was sent via escape pod to earth where young Ben Tennyson happened upon it."

"I know that much." Naruto replied.

"When Ben first started using it he used it against multiple alien threats who sought it out ranging from bounty hunters to alien warlords, even using it to take on criminals and other people with strange powers." Albedo added.

"Was he alone?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all. He had with him his grandfather Max Tennyson and his cousin Gwen, who were all on a simple road trip across the states. They assisted Ben every way they could when faced with a challenge. Ben especially needed their help when taking on his greatest foe ever, Vilgax." Albedo said.

"Who is Vilgax?" Naruto asked.

"The worse or the worst tyrants in the galaxy. He sough the Omnitrix more than anyone else. When he and Ben first met, his grandfather revealed he knew about the existence of aliens and Vilgax." Albedo explained.

"He did, but how?" Naruto asked interested.

"Max Tennyson was a plumber." Albedo said.

"A plumber? What does plumbing have to do with aliens?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Plumbers are an intergalactic police force that ensures the safety of planet earth and many other planets. Various species of aliens are plumbers ranging from humans to even us Galvans." Albedo said. "Though saying it now it does sound like they fix toilets."

"So cool." Naruto smiled.

"Once the secret was let out, Max was able to further assist Ben with his knowledge of alien species and alien technology to help him combat various other enemies they encountered." Albedo said.

"Ben sure was lucky to have someone like his grandpa." Naruto said, feeling envious.

"Yes, if not for him Ben would've been lost from the beginning." Albedo chuckled.

Naruto looked and saw the Omnitrix was recharged, "Looks like it's good to go now."

"Then select another alien and I shall tell you the facts." Albedo ordered.

"All right." Naruto said, as he scrolled through before stopping on one alien and pressed down on the watch.

In a flash of green light Naruto had transformed into an orange furred gorilla dog creature with no eyes, sharp teeth, and gills. Around it's neck was a green collar with the Omnitrix symbol. The alien let out a howl, and looked at himself, before Albedo spoke,

"Naruto, listen to me. You have just transformed into a Vulpimancer, but Ben calls his form Wildmutt. A Vulpimancer's abilities are used for tracking, and while you may not have eyes, the gills on your body will allow you to see and sense anything around you. Downside is Vulpimancers aren't capable of speech, plus with your enhanced senses sound and smell will be your enemy if it's too much for you to handle." Albedo said. "But he can talk in his Ultimate form."

Wildmutt let out a disappointed scoff, and started getting used to the canine like abilities by feeling what was around him until his Omnitrix timed out. A few minutes later, Naruto reactivated the Omnitrix and became a tall muscular green diamond skinned alien with yellow eyes, and two green crystals sticking out of his back. His form was wearing a short sleeved shirt like Naruto's along with his camo pants.

"So what's this one?" Naruto's new alien form asked.

"You are now a Petrosapien. A crystal like alien whose bodies are near invulnerable to most physical attacks." Albedo explained.

"Invincible? Now that's what I'm talking about!" Naruto cheered.

"Ben's name for his Petrosapien form was called Diamondhead." Albedo explained.

"Not a bad name." Diamond head admitted as he looked at his hands seeing them both convert into crystal spears, "Whoa, how'd that happen?"

"Petrosapiens can change their arms shapes into spears, as well as launching crystal shards." Albedo said.

"These aliens keep getting more and more cooler." Diamondhead chuckled.

"Give the diamond shard launch a try." Albedo suggested.

Diamondhead aimed his hands at some target posts, and upon firing multiple shards the force was strong for him he fell on his ass, "Good thing that didn't hurt."

"You must learn how to use these new alien forms with care, Naruto," Albedo began, "It will take practice before you know how to use all their abilities to the best of their advantages."

"Yes, sir." Diamondhead answered, and soon enough the Omnitrix timed out.

"Naruto, if I recall correctly your records show you are already a shinobi of this village?"

"That's right. It's my dream to one day become Hokage and earn the respect of the village." Naruto explained.

"Being a leader is serious business, Naruto. Do you truly think you'd be up for the task?"

"That's why I'm learning through my training on how to be a better ninja."

"I see. What sort of moves do you know?"

"Well, I got this one," Naruto formed a hand sign, "Tajuu Kagen Bunshin no Jutsu!" suddenly hundreds of Naruto's appeared, taking Albedo by surprise.

"What do you think?" the Naruto's asked.

"Amazing, your jutsu is just like the ability of a Splixson." Albedo said amazed.

"A what?" one of the Naruto's asked.

"An Alien that Ben Used." Albedo said.

"Basically this is the only true jutsu I know, while I rely on my own taijutsu abilities and henge technique in conjuncture with my clones." he dispelled the clones.

"Interesting, I wonder if your clone jutsu could actually be used by your other alien forms?" Albedo pondered.

"You think so?" Naruto gasped.

"Well, at least aliens with appendages," he answered, "But we'll try that another time.

When the Omnitrix was all set again, Naruto used it to become a blue and black reptilic creature with a visor and black balls on his feet, along with the Omnitrix symbol on his torso. He was dashing around all over the place, as Albedo explained.

"A Kineceleran's known for their great speed, but cannot control themselves while running atop certain non-solid ground such as mud and ice. Plus due to not having enhanced strength, these are mostly known for making quick getaways or can be used for restraining others. That is how Ben used his form known as XLR8." Albedo said.

"With this kind of speed I could travel all across the ninja land in the snap of a finger!" XLR8 cheered, as he continued running around in circles.

Albedo watched and spoke to himself, "He's definitely got Ben's high spirited nature." he couldn't help but smile as he saw Ben in place of Naruto.

After the Omnitrix timed out, Naruto asked Albedo a question, "Tell me more about Ben's allies besides his grandpa. He had a cousin right?"

"Yes. Gwen was Ben's cousin. As kids the two would always engage in squabbles, but then again that's what family does," Azmuth explained, "As they grew older they started respecting each other a lot more. And as she grew Gwen discovered she herself was special in her family."

"Special how?" Naruto asked.

"Well when she was ten years old she developed an interest in the magical arts, and used spells and incantations to be known as Lucky Girl. As she got older she discovered most of her magic came from another source."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Gwen was part Anodite." Albedo answered.

"Anodite?" Naruto wondered.

"An Anodite is an alien species made entirely out of energy known as mana. They have the ability to manipulate their own energy into various forms." Albedo said.

"How is it possible she's part alien?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Max Tennyson married an Anodite and as his bloodline passed only she was the one blessed with the power." Albedo said.

"Amazing, was there anyone else close to Ben?" Naruto asked wanting to know more.

"Yes, he had a friend named Kevin Levin. Although they didn't always start off as friends." Albedo said.

"They didn't." Naruto asked confused.

"No. Kevin originally was a street urchin with the ability to absorb electrical energy and fire it right back. He tricked Ben into trying to commit crimes with him, but Ben refused. Kevin discovered he could assimilate energy from the Omnitrix and take on a hybrid form of whatever alien Ben was at the time. When he tried to take too much it bounced back on him." Albedo said.

"Ouch." Naruto cringed.

"The next time they met, Kevin revealed he gained the ability to transform into any of the ten aliens Ben had at the time, and used that to frame him. He and Ben fought hard, and Kevin suddenly mutated into a hybrid form of his ten alien species with no way of changing back. However years later, it revealed that Kevin was in fact the son of a plumber, and that his powers stemmed from a species known as Osmosian." Albedo said.

"What're Osmosians?" A Confused Naruto asked.

"A type of human subspecies that have their own unique abilities," Albedo began, "After Kevin discovered his absorption could absorb more than just energy he used it to absorb matter and change his body to make it as durable as the properties of the matter he touched from rock, metal, wood, anything as long as it's durable."

"Whoa. So how did Kevin become Ben's pal?" Naruto asked.

"Well after his defeat Ben banished him to a place known as the Null Void where alien criminals are banished too. After doing his time, Kevin was released and started acting as a weapons dealer to multiple alien bounty hunters. He joined Ben and Gwen looking for a better life as a promise to someone who gave their life to save his." Albedo said.

"Wow." Naruto said in awes.

"Yes. Kevin may have started out as a juvenile delinquent worse than Ben, but he grew out of it and became a true friend who would do anything for his friends and family." Albedo said.

"Kevin sounds like quite a friend." Naruto smiled.

When the Omnitrix was ready again, Naruto clicked it and suddenly found himself as a Galvan wearing a green and black body suit, with the Omnitrix symbol as a belt,

'Hey, I'm you!" Galvan Naruto gasped.

"Correct, you are now a Galvan just like me, or as Ben calls us Grey Matters," Albedo put an arm around him, "Now while we Galvans lack in size and physical strength, we make up for with our highly evolved intellects."

"You're right. I feel really smart right now," Grey Matter Naruto gasped, as he grabbed a stick and started drawing up some formulas in the dirt, "Oh, man if I had this intellect back at the ninja academy, I would've passed like that." he snapped his digits.

"It's thanks to our brains we've been able to come up with highly advanced technologies and weaponry for the plumbers on earth." Albedo began.

"I wonder if I could use this intellect to build my own kind of weaponry?" Grey Matter pondered to himself.

"Don't be getting so ahead of yourself, Naruto. You've still got a long way to go." Albedo said.

"I know." Grey Matter answered, until he realized something, "Hey, what time is it?"

"About eight o'clock in the A.M." Albedo answered.

Naruto is shocked and smacked Albedo.

"Oh my gosh, I got to get to my squad meeting. Come on, come on time out already," he paced around to wear the Omnitrix out until it finally started beeping and he turned back, "Sorry to cut the lesson short, Albedo, but I need to get to my ninja squad daily meeting."

"I understand, Naruto." Albedo said.

Naruto smiled.

"Hey, maybe you can come and watch?" Naruto offered.

Albedo is shocked and put his hands up.

"I'd rather not be known by anyone else aside from you, Naruto. At least not at this given time." Albedo answered.

"Don't worry, you can watch from the side. Climb in here." he opened up his ninja pouch.

"This is demeaning." Albedo said, while looking inside.

"I'm sorry, but in here no one will see you." Naruto said.

Albedo sighed,

"You have a point. Ok, just don't move around so much." he climbed inside, as Naruto closed it.

"Better hurry so I don't be late!" Naruto took off, but stopped, "Whoa, better not let this be seen." he slid his sleeve down so it covered the Omnitrix. He took off again.

At the training ground for Squad Seven, Naruto arrived to greet his teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke inquired.

"Alarm clock didn't wake me up," Naruto lied, "Think it's about time for me to get a new one."

Sakura noticed his attire,

"Naruto, what're you wearing?" She asked.

"Just some new clothes is all, Sakura. What do you think?" Naruto asked.

"Well, they're a definite improvement, that's for sure." she admitted.

"Well, thanks." Naruto smiled. After their last mission in Wave the three had changed in more ways than one. After Sasuke's near death experience he learned to appreciate his comrades, and Sakura learned to be nicer to Naruto and try to pull her own weight.

The three once again waited for their sensei Kakashi Hatake for over an hour, as Naruto thought,

'What was I thinking showing up at the designated time? I could've finished getting to know about the other aliens in the Omnitrix. Wonder how Albedo is holding up inside the pouch?'

Inside the pouch, Albedo was cramping up and groaning,

"I have to get out of here before I get crushed. He poked his eyes through an opening in the pouch.

Naruto noticing this, turned to see his teammates looked distracted enough for him to go to a tree and let Albedo out,

"Sorry about that." Naruto apologized.

"You need to organize what you keep in there." Albedo said.

"Right. Well, you just wait here, and I'll come back for you after training is over." Naruto said And with that, Naruto went back to join his team.

Eventually Kakashi dropped in, "Yo!"

"You're late!" Sakura chewed him out.

"Yeah, sorry, but I was helping an old lady with groceries cross the street." he explained sheepishly.

"I'll bet." Naruto mumbled to himself.

Kakashi noticed Naruto's new look,

"Nice clothes, Naruto." He said.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"Now then, today's lesson will be Taijutsu. I'm going to show you all basic moves to get you started." Kakashi began demonstrating some basic hand to hand combat moves, as the three watched.

Soon all three of them were practicing the moves Kakashi had taught them, with Kakashi correcting certain stances and forms they didn't quite have. As they trained, Albedo watched from behind the tree enjoying the display as if he was learning himself.

About a few hours later, training was done. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke went their separate ways leaving Naruto to collect Albedo,

"So, Albedo, what did you think?" Naruto asked.

"Your sensei seems like an effective leader." Albedo said. "Even if e is late."

"Yeah. He'd never abandon his comrades." Naruto smiled.

"Your teammates also seem like unique individuals much like Gwen and Kevin were with Ben." Albedo added.

"Yeah, they are different. And just about over a week ago they all hated my guts for their own stupid reasons." Naruto explained.

"No doubt due to the infatuation the girl has with the Uchiha, as well as his desire to be the best." Azmuth deduced.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"I could read each of them like a book." Albedo answered.

"Right." Naruto replied.

"Well, then, should we get back to training?" Albedo asked.

"Not just yet. I need to eat something." Naruto answered.

Albedo knew Naruto was right.

"Well, it is best to keep your strength up." Albedo noted.

"Uh-huh. Come on." he picked Albedo up and placed him inside his jacket pocket, before heading off.

Naruto went into Konoha's market where he was having ramen at his favorite if not only place to eat. Naruto had finished his third bowl,

"Man that's good eats. Thanks, guys." he told Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

"Our pleasure, Naruto." Teuchi answered.

"With you around we'll never go out of business." Ayame chuckled.

"Got that right." Naruto chuckled.

After paying for his meal, he started walking back for the one training ground, until Albedo climbed out of his pocket and sat on his shoulder seeing no one else was around,

"Is that substance ramen all you eat?" The alien asked.

"Of course. Nothing tastes better." Naruto grinned.

Albedo sighed, "No wonder you're shorter than the average thirteen year old. You suffer from malnutrition!" Albedo said.

"Well, sorry, but I can't exactly get good food on my own." Naruto argued.

"Too cheap?" Albedo challenged.

"No! Nearly every adult in this village treats me like garbage, overcharge me for food and decent clothing. You've seen my living style." he reminded him.

"Have you any idea why the people here are like that?" Albedo asked.

Naruto wasn't sure how to answer it knowing it's been a secret nobody was allowed to talk about. He was cut off as he saw he was about to walk right into someone.

Albedo quickly hid behind Naruto's head, as Naruto stopped and saw he nearly bumped into an old academy classmate of his named Hinata Hyūga.

"Whoa, sorry, Hinata. Almost bumped into you." Naruto apologized sheepishly.

"Naruto," she gasped, "I'm the one that should be sorry. I should've watched where I was going."

"Guess, we're both at fault, huh?" Naruto asked, and the two chuckled sheepishly.

Albedo watched from behind Naruto's head, as the boy continued to try and converse with the girl, as she did in return, "So, uh, how's your squad doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, we're doing swell," Hinata answered, "Of course, Kiba still acts smug when faced with something, and Shino's remains quiet unless he really has something to say, which isn't so very often."

"Well, that's not surprising on both their halves." Naruto answered.

"What about your squad?" she asked.

"We're doing ok," he answered, "We did just get back not too long ago from the Wave country."

"Really?" she asked in amusement.

"Oh, yeah. We were on a simple C-rank mission that ended up turning into a B-rank mission."

"A B-rank mission?" Hinata gasped, with a hand over her mouth.

"That's right. At first it was supposed to be a simple escort mission, but we ended up encountering nuke-nin from Kiri."

"My goodness." Hinata gasped.

"Especially since one of them was a former member of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen." he added.

"Were you all ok?" Hinata asked in worry.

"It wasn't anything we couldn't handle," Naruto answered, before looking down, "Although I almost lost a comrade in our last battle. Even though his death was a fake, it felt as if I wasn't strong enough to have helped him. Because if that was a real death then he wouldn't be alive for real."

'Naruto." Hinata said in sympathy.

Naruto looked at her seriously, "That's why I need to get stronger, Hinata. For the sake of my squad and my friends. I don't want to watch anyone else close to me die or even come close to dying."

Albedo smiled as he listened to him, but noticed Hinata looked at Naruto with admiration. The girl spoke, "I'm sure you can get stronger, Naruto."

Naruto looked at her, "You do?" he asked, as she had a faint blush on her face.

"Of course. I believe you can." Hinata encouraged him.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, Hinata. You sure know how to encourage a guy," Hinata giggled, while still blushing, "Well, I better get going. I'll see you around, Hinata." he started walking, as Albedo hid in his shirt making him tense but continued on.

"Bye, Naruto." she said, before taking her leave. As she walked she thought, 'That had to be the longest I've ever talked to Naruto before.'

As Naruto was far enough away from Hinata, Albedo crawled out of his shirt, "Ugh, you reek of sweat." Albedo said.

"What do you expect when I've been training for hours?" Naruto asked dryly.

Albedo sighed,

"You have a point." Albedo said and smiled. "So what do you know about that girl?"

"Hinata? She's nice." Naruto answered.

"Just nice?" Albedo asked and chuckled.

"And she's a good listener. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked, as he walked.

"Well, I happen to believe she likes you." Albedo said.

Naruto looked at the alien on his shoulder, "IS that all? So what if she likes me. She is one of my best friends. As a matter of fact she and Ariana are by he first friends I made." Naruto said.

Albedo groaned,

"I mean she likes you in 'that' way." Albedo said mad.

"Oh, that way," Naruto said, as he went silent for a moment before bursting out, "WHAT? What do you mean 'that' way?"

"Exactly what I said." Albedo replied smugly.

"Oh, come on, you really think Hinata feels that way about me?" Naruto asked still shocked.

Albedo sighed,

"You are clueless when it comes to these feelings aren't you?" Albedo asked.

Naruto shrugged and Albedo sighed.

"Well, let me tell you, kid. Young love is a wonderful think to all matter of species, even us Galvans." Albedo said.

"Has this Azmuth ever been in love?" Naruto asked.

Albedo smiled.

"Actually, yes. This was during his younger years. He was seeing a beautiful Galvan named Zennith. We were happy together and cherished every moment we had until..." he started getting dismal.

"Until what?" Naruto asked.

"He drove her away." he finished.

Naruto is shocked and sad.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Azmuth became obsessed with creating a powerful weapon." Albedo said.

"The Omnitrix?" Naruto askes looking at the watch.

"No, something far more powerful," he answered, "Zennith did not approve of this and felt he was becoming obsessed with only his work. By the time Azmuth realized what dangers his creation was capable of she had already left him."

"Poor guy." Naruto said.

Albedo continued, "Since then Azmuth dedicated his life to more good research in hopes one day she would return," he sighed sadly, "She never did."

Naruto felt bad for Azmuth but tried to lighten things up.

"I'm sure if she knew the good you did afterward she'd be proud of him." Naruto said.

Albedo smiled, "I hope she would too. No one deserves to be alone not even villains or Azmuth," he soon shook it off, not wanting to get too sentimental, "Now then, we must return to your training."

"Right." Naruto agreed, as he jogged back to the training area.

When he returned, Naruto was looking through the Omnitrix before selecting one of the remaining five aliens unlocked. He slammed down on the watch and transformed.

He now stood as a bulky muscular red alien with four arms and four yellow eyes. He was wearing a black tank top with a large green stripe going down the middle, a green belt with the Omnitrix in the center, Naruto's camo pants, and each fist had a black fingerless glove.

"Whoa, check me out!" Naruto gasped.

Albedo spoke up, "You are now a Tetramand, Naruto." Albedo said.

Naruto noticed his extra arms, "Whoa, I got four arms?" Naruto said.

"That's exactly Ben's identity for this species." Albedo explained.

"Four Arms?" Four Arms asked as Albedo nodded and continued.

"Tetramands are known for their incredible strength and extra set of limbs and are capable of jumping very high with their equally strong legs," Azmuth explained, "Ben liked this alien very much, but whenever he desired to transform into it when he first got the Omnitrix he wouldn't get this choice so much. But be warned with how much strength you use, you're likely to cause more damage if you throw your strength around recklessly." Albedo said.

"I see. Still, I think I might like this one the most so far." Four Arms said as he flexed his musicals.

"Yes, well don't get too attached to one alien you want to go it all the time. This is how Ben ended up losing one of his aliens when he was still a kid." Albedo said.

"What do you mean?" Four Arms asked.

"Years ago, Ben had another extra alien known as a Conductoid that Ben called Feedback," Albedo explained, "Upon discovering the selection, Ben had started using it a lot, too much in fact. Azmuth was called down by his grandfather to warn Ben that over usage of the Conductoid so often could affect how he controls his other aliens. Ben naturally being more ignorant as a child, took it as us telling him what to do, and stormed away. Only to be attacked by an enemy by the name of Malware, who removed Feedback from the Omnitrix and destroyed it, and worse of all the Conductoid DNA wouldn't be accepted by the Omnitrix again."

"Whoa." Four Arms said.

"Yes, Ben was greatly affected by this because losing Feedback was like losing a part of himself. Azmuth told him that from this mistake he made he could learn from it, but it took him five years for him to forgive himself because of it. When he did he regained the ability to become Feedback again."

"Wow." Four Arms said and cried.

"Remember, Naruto, you yourself won't always be as successful as you hoped. Sacrifices me be enforced on you." Albedo said.

"That is what being a ninja is all about, Albedo. Though, I don't like the idea of ninjas being seen only tools of war who must never show emotion." he admitted.

Albedo saw how this ideal really struck Naruto, until the Omnitrix timed out. When it was recharged, Naruto activated it and became a bug like alien. His body was black and green, had four insect-like flat legs with two arms with three clawed fingered hands, four small pedunculated eyes linked directly to the sides of his head that bore the Omnitrix symbol, insect like wings, and a point tail.

"Whoa, I'm a bug?" he asked.

"A Lepidopterran to be precise, or as Ben calls them Stinkfly," Albedo explained, "They are an insect species capable of flying, spitting a sticky goo substance, releasing noxious gas, and can sting their opponent using their tails. One of the things you must be cautious about when using this alien is to avoid getting the wings wet otherwise you will not be able to fly. A lepidopterran's wings are extremely fragile."

"No water in this form. Got it. Now let's see how this works." Naruto/Stinkfly began, as he started flapping his wings and took it to the sky flying around in circles, "I'm flying. I'm flying! I'M FLYING!" he cheered. He then stopped in mid air, "What else did you say this alien could do, spit goo?" he aimed his eyes down as goo blobs were spat from the eyes down on the ground. One of the blobs ended up hitting Albedo covering him with the gunk.

The intelligent alien frowned, while Stinkfly looked sheepish,

"Sorry." Stinkfly said.

Soon enough Naruto was sitting by a pond as, Albedo had finished washing the stuff off his body, "Now then become the next alien on the list." Albedo instructed.

Naruto nodded and slammed onto the watch transforming yet again. He stood as a tall fish like creature with a phosphorescent light on his head, and his body was gray with green fins, and had black neck and arm braces, and a green belt with the Omnitrix symbol.

"Now I'm a fish?" he asked.

"Yes, and I would advise you to get into the water now." Albedo suggested.

"Why?" Naruto asked before he started panting, "Water!" he jumped into the water and emerged sighing in relief, "That's more like it."

"You are now a Piscciss Volanns, more commonly known to Ben as Ripjaws. And like regular earth aquatic creatures needs to stay hydrated. This is one alien not to use out on dry land." Albedo said.

"Noted." Ripjaws said.

"The aquatic aliens are excellent swimmers known for their speed while swimming about the waters. Plus being fish-like you yourself will be able to breath the water." Albedo said.

"Wicked." Ripjaws said.

"Your new sharp jaws also allow you bite through just about anything, hence how Ben got to name this breed." Albedo said.

"Guess that means this alien will be limited to usage?" Ripjaws asked, before hearing the Omnitrix beep. He got out of the water and transformed back.

Soon Naruto activated the Omnitrix again and became a big black and green alien with the Omnitrix symbol functioning as a single eye, and circuitry stripe patterns on the body, "Whoa, what's this?" he asked in his regular voice that sounded robotic.

"You have become a Galvanic Mechamorph, or an Upgrade." Albedo explained.

"Galvanic?" Upgrade/Naruto asked, "Are these species related to your kind?"

"It's a long story." Albedo said.

"I got the time." Upgrade said.

Albedo explained, "The creation of the Mechamorphs was a complete accident. The planet Galvan B was originally an uninhabited moon, orbiting my home planet. Azmuth and several other scientists were working on a way to make the moon habitable, but they ended up creating a sentient lifeform." Albedo said.

"The Mechamorphs." Upgrade answered.

Albedo nodded, "Now then, a Mechamorph has the power to fuse with any kind of technology to improve it, but since the technology in this land is far behind the rest of the world that ability won't be as much use to you. However, they posses the ability to shoot lasers from their singular eyes, and can shape shift into technology they have touched at least once in their life." Albedo said.

"And has the Mechamorph whose DNA was taken for the Omnitrix touched anything useful?" Upgrade asked.

"See for yourself." Albedo encouraged him.

Upgrade concentrated and suddenly took on the form of battle armor complete with blasters and rocket booster, "Holy shit, this is amazing!" he raised his hands and suddenly the blasters started shooting some nearby trees.

Albedo took cover, "Cease fire, Naruto!"

"I don't think I can stop!" Naruto cried, until the watch timed out and he transformed back.

Albedo spoke sternly, "No using that mode until you learn to use the regular Mechamorph form."

"Yes, sir." Naruto answered sheepishly.

"Now it's time for you to turn into the tenth alien Ben started out with." Albedo instructed.

Naruto nodded, and awaited the watch to recharge. Soon enough the Omnitrix recharged, and Naruto activated the final alien and took the form of a spectra looking creature with greenish white skin with one visible green eye at the top, green chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and center/chest, spikes on the elbows, two cuffs on each of his arms, and the Omnitrix symbol was at center of his chains.

"What am I?" he asked with a faint whispering voice.

"You are an Ectonurite, a species of alien with similar properties to what you humans refer to as ghosts." The Galvan explained.

"Ghosts?! I'm a ghost?!" Naruto panicked.

"You are merely an alien with properties of one. Don't worry you're not dead." Albedo. assured him.

"That's a relief." Naruto sighed.

"Now then Ben's Ectonurite form was given the name Ghostfreak, however Ectonurite's have always been a problem, especially concerning the Omnitrix." Albedo said.

"How so?" The Ninja asked.

"The Ectonurite whose DNA was taken as a sample for the Omnitrix was known as Zs'Skayr," Albedo began, "He was the Ecto-Lord of his home planet. He offered the assistance to an old assistant of mine in collecting DNA samples for the Omnitrix. He possessed one of the species she was collecting DNA from and his DNA was added in addition. And an Ectonurite's very conciousness exsists even in a single DNA strand. Fortunately his personality remained dormant for a long time, until he became strong enough to escape the Omnitrix itself. But he needed to possess Ben in order to become whole again."

"Whoa." The Ghost Ninja Alien said.

"Ben, Gwen, and their Grandfather were able to destroy him by exposing him in the sunlight." Albedo said.

"I take it Ghostfreak's species aren't fond of light?" Naruto/Ghostfreak asked.

"No. Not unless they're wearing the second skin layer that your form has." Albedo said.

"So then I take it Ghostfreak was gone for good?" Naruto/Ghostfreak asked.

"I'm afraid not," Azmuth answered, "He had followers who resurrected him, only for Ben to re-assimilate him into the Omnitrix. For safekeeping he was once again removed and imprisoned on my planet. But he still found ways of escaping his imprisonment, until he was finally put down for good."

"Will I have to worry about him possessing me or anything?" Naruto Ghostfreak asked.

"Not at all. The improvements on the Omnitrix design you have has allowed it to contain only the DNA of the Ectonurite and no trace of it's original personality." Albedo assured him.

"Thank goodness." Ghostfreak said.

"Now then an Ectonurite can hover, pass through solid walls, go intangible and invisible, including the power of posession." Albedo said.

"You mean in this form I can take over a person's body?" Ghostfreak said.

"And use any abilities they may contain." Albedo said.

Ghostfreak snickered, "This could be a very useful alien."

"Don't get any ideas just yet." Albedo warned him.

"Kidding... A little." he mumbled to himself.

"And remember it's best you keep the second layer of skin on even in the night time. In this form light will be your enemy if you're in the full Ectonurite form." Albedo said.

"If you say so." the ghost alien answered, before he transformed back into Naruto.

"Ok, you covered the ten aliens you've allowed to be unlocked right now. Now what do we do?" Naruto inquired.

"Tomorrow we start your training in using the abilities of each of your ten aliens, and possibly incorporate your jutsu into them." Albedo said.

"Sweet." Naruto smiled.

"Yes so relax and see Hinata. She is a good friend and when ya get home I will have two gifts for you." Albedo said And left.

Naruto nodded and started heading to Hinata's place.

'These aliens are very cool and I could get use to them. I just hope Ariana and Hinata won't freak out.' Naruto said and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YOU ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**ALL 10 ALIENS!**

**HOW WILL NARUTO USE THEM?**

**FIND OUT!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
